


Conversations Through the Dark

by Rex11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Apparently I'm a writer now, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Superfriends mention, This started out fluffy and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex11/pseuds/Rex11
Summary: Alex, Maggie, and life discussions after a major life event. Kara joins in a bit too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "She leans into the hand making its way through the hair on the right side of her head. Maggie's four fingers applying more pressure the closer they get to resting at the base of her neck."
> 
> Somehow that ^^^ turned into this.
> 
> Wrote on my phone. Apologies for errors. First fic.
> 
> Don't own the characters, but they sure own my ass.

Alex sits on the deck watching the sky brighten with the sunrise, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Gripping her coffee cup and stretching her legs on the lounge chair, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Before she can exhale fully she feels a presence behind her. Maggie never can stay alseep for long once Alex leaves the bed. 

Alex keeps her eyes closed and smiles as she hears Maggie walking towards her. She leans into the hand making its way through the hair on the right side of her head. Maggie's four fingers applying more pressure the closer they get to resting at the base of her neck. 

"Morning," says Maggie, as she presses her body into Alex's shoulder, still scratching at her hairline. "Mmhmm," responds Alex, not opening her eyes. 

Maggie chuckles and slides next to Alex on the lounge chair. "I'm impressed, Danvers. Three years and every time we visit Midvale you're up before dawn. Every morning." Alex doesn't respond immediately. She breathes deeply a few times, syncing her breaths with the waves and Maggie's breathing. She hands her coffee to Maggie to finish. "Muscle memory I guess. Between surfing and morning runs with my school's sports teams..." Alex trails off, shrugging.

"A different sport every season AND competitve track, yet you had no idea you're gay? Still baffles me, Danvers." This gets a heady laugh from Alex. Rolling her eyes, "Never gonna let that die, huh Sawyer?" "Not a chance, Danvers." Both women are smiling wide as Maggie leans in to place a lingering kiss against Alex's lips. They separate, eyes staying closed a beat before falling into silence watching the waves again.

Maggie breaks the silence a few minutes later, "Wonder if Little Danvers is awake yet." Alex looks pensive before looking Maggie in eyes asking, "Think the last name thing will still work once we're married?" Maggie's mouth falls open slightly, showing her surprise. Before she can answer Alex continues in a classic yet subdued ramble, "C'mon Mags, we love each other. We're in this forever. We're getting married someday. I'm going to marry you." She pauses before proceeding in the same matter of fact tone, "I'm not proposing. God, not like this. Not with...everything. I just, you know, it all has me thinking. Life's too shor-" Maggie cuts of her rambling with a feverish kiss. Alex pulls Maggie into her, lips holding each other as she breathes Maggie in before deepening the kiss.

Maggie rests her forehead against Alex. Without losing contact, both women's eyes still closed, Maggie breaks into that trademark, full-dimpled smile, "Well, now we know Kara isn't awake yet. They'd hear her squeal three counties over after hearing this conversation." Alex chuckles, "She does tend to eavesdrop more first thing in the mornings, huh?" "Indeed she does. And Alex, when we're married, no matter what our last names become you'll always be 'Danvers' to me."

"Okay. Good. I like that." Alex sighs, "How do last names work in marriage?"

"How should I know, I've never spoken the word in a serious tone before three minutes ago!"

Alex playfully smacks her arm, "No, seriously. I don't mean to get all crazy so early, but do we hyphen? Take yours? Mine? On one hand, I wouldn't mind being Mrs. Maggie Sawyer. But on the other. Kara and I, we're...we're the only Danvers left now and...." She takes s stuttering breath trying to keep the tears at bay. 

Maggie shushes her, pulls her in tight saying, "Let it go. I got you." Holds Alex as she cries. "Sweetie, we aren't making any decisions until one of us has properly put a ring on it. But I'm good with whatever you want to do. I like my name. It's a part of who I am. But the Danvers Clan has been more family to me than any Sawyer. I'd be proud to take your name. When it's less emotional, less raw, and again, after a proposal, we will decide."

Alex looks up now the tears have stopped, "it's been four months, Mags, when will it be less emotional?"

"Babe, it takes time. And this is the first Midvale visit, first holiday since we lost Eliza. It's okay to be sad."

"I just miss her."

"I know baby."

"Ugh, can't we just find an alien to fight or something?!?"

A sniffling voice from the door startles both women, "I could use a good fight. Think there's some Kryptonite lying about to give you a, a, a fair chance?" 

Maggie immediately stands, beckoning Kara to join them. The three snuggled awkwardly on the lounge chair for several minutes, their sniffling almost synchronizing. 

Alex is the first to recover. "Alright, we had ourselves a good cryfest. Now it's time to start remembering the good times. We're here to celebrate life and what makes us happy. Winn, Lyra, James, J'onn, Lucy, and Lena will arrive in a few hours and mom would have our necks for not already preparing Thanksgiving dinner! Kara, is your boy joining us?" They stand and head toward the house. 

Kara pouts, "No Justin can't get off work. I might go spend the night if I feel like flying after everything."

Maggie interjects, "You can still get off the ground after you eat ten turkeys plus sides?"

Kara ignores her, " I told Lena to bring Alison in his place. Keep it even for games. Oh, isn't this cute, she offered to fly Justin here before remembering I could do it faster myself."

Alex grins, "Takes some time adjusting to the reveal."

"Indeed. But nice of her to offer."

Maggie seizes her opportunity, "You know, Little Danvers, it's still hard to believe you two were never more than friends. Even once." Alex rolls her eyes because it never ends with these two.

However, Kara doesn't miss a beat, "Well, Detective, it's hard to believe you haven't 'put a ring on it' with my sister and officially joined the 'Danvers Clan' yet." She uses air quotes even. 

Maggie nearly runs into the wall and Alex is crying from laughter this time. 

"What's wrong, Sawyer, didn't 'hear my squeal' over your sunrise makeout sesh with my big sister?"


End file.
